Coming Home to a new love
by EsmeCullen2398
Summary: When Edward left Bella he didn’t know something….she is a witch! She is Harry’s twin sister, and when she gets back to them there is one person in particular she takes comfort in. Please Comment this is my first story. Rated M Just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Summary:**When Edward left Bella he didn't know something….she is a witch! She is Harry's twin sister, and when she gets back to them there is one person in particular she takes comfort in.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I can't believe that bastard! He had the nerve to tell me that he doesn't want me anymore and just leave me in the middle of the woods. If I ever see Edward again I swear I'm going to use incendio on him until he's a little pile of ashes!

I am going home now! I can't wait any longer I'll just write Dumbledore and tell him I want to cancel the extension on this stupid trip!

I sit down at the desk and take out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Something came up and I would like to come back to Hogwarts immediately. I would really appreciate it if you can send someone to come collect me._

_Yours truly,_

_Isabella Lillian Potter_

I leaned out my window and whistled to my owl Athena, a twin to Harry's owl Hedwig. I tie my letter to her leg.

"Go take this to Dumbledore for me"

I watch her fly away and then start packing all my things in my trunk then I stood in front of my mirror. I changed my appearance back into its normal waist length black, emerald green eyes and a couple inches taller and gave a small satisfied smile.

Athena came flying back through the widow just as I closed my trunk. I walked over and untied Dumbledore's letter from her leg. I patted her on the head and gave her an owl treat as I put her into her cage and closed the door. I sat down at my desk and unrolled Dumbledore's letter.

_Isabella Lillian Potter,_

_We would be delighted to have you back at Hogwarts. I will be sending Remus and Sirius to come collect you and apparate you to The Burrow. I will enjoy having you back and I have not informed anyone else of your arrival. It ought to be surprising to them._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Yes! I get to go home to my brother and my friends. And better yet my god fathers are coming to pick me up! I haven't seen them since a month before I left.

I hear pops from downstairs signaling two people apparating in so I ran down the stairs to see them.

"Uncle Remus! Uncle Sirius! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" I yell as I jump into their arms.

"Bell! It's so good to see you! You look so grown up!" Uncle Sirius said as they set me down.

"So Bells how have you been here?" asks Uncle Remus. I feel can tell my features darkened because he immediately backtracked "You don't have to tell us we can wait until we get to the burrow so you don't have to repeat it." I nod and then notice Sirius coming down the staircase with my stuff.

"Ready to go?" he asks. I nod and eagerly grab onto their arms as they turn on the spot.

I feel like I am being squished through a rubber tube the suddenly that feeling is gone and I see the burrow in front of me. I smile my largest smile and break into a sprint towards the door. I knock on the door and waited impatiently for it to be answered. It opened and I launched myself at them without even looking to see who it was.

"Bella?" a familiar voice asks. I smile as I look up to my twin brother.

"Hey bro long time no see" I say without letting go of him. He grabs my waist tightly and spins me around.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much!" He yells then he puts me down just in time for the rest of the Weasleys including bill, Charlie, and Percy, along with Hermione, Fleur and Tonks to run out to the yard.

"Hells Bells!" The twins yell as they squish me between them. I look up at Fred and blush a little. I always did have a crush on him. Harry and I are the only ones that can tell them apart I guess it's a twin thing. The twins release me and everyone else greets me telling me how they missed me and asking how I am and what happened on my trip.

"I'll show you guys everything once we get into the kitchen and if you grab your pensive" They agree and we all go into the kitchen. Once Arthur comes in with the pensive I put all my memories of the Cullens, Renée, Charlie and everything that happened on the trip into the pensive.

"You guys go ahead and watch I'll stay out here" They all go into the pensive while I take a seat. I sit there for about an hour when they all come out the guys with murderous expressions and the women sobbing.

"I'll kill that bastard! If he ever comes around here he'll be lucky to see the next second!" Harry roars. I shake my head.

"If anyone kills him it'll be me. That bastard left me saying that he never even loved me so if he ever shows his face I'll be the one to kill him!" I started sobbing and ran up the stairs past everyone and into the twins room and dive under the covers of Fred's bed.

I hear the door creak open and the I'm encircled in Fred's arms and sobbing into his shirt while he's whispering soothing word into my ear. About fifteen minutes later I sit up on his lap sniffling and wiping my eyes.

"Sorry about ruining your shirt Fred. Thanks for helping me." I sniffle out while looking down at my lap.

"Bella look at me" Fred said gently while lifting my chin so I looked into his eyes "None of what that idiot said is true you are not pathetic and you are one of the most amazing women I know and no matter what anyone says that will not change"

He was still looking into my eyes when he finished then something in me snapped and I threw myself at him. I straddled his lap and pressed my lips to his. He stayed frozen for a few seconds then started kissing back passionately. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened up immediately. Our tongues searched each other's mouths. His hands moved around to the small of my back and pulled me closer while sliding one of them up the back of my shirt. He was about to slide his hand under the left cup of the bra when we suddenly heard someone clearing their throat.


	2. Chapter 2: Sugar Rush

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Summary: **When Edward left Bella he didn't know something….she is a witch!!! She is Harry's twin sister, and when she gets back to them there is one person in particular she takes comfort in.

**P.S. in this story I'm making it where Fred and George are only a year ahead of them instead of two. And thank you to those who added this to their favorites/alerts and reviewed this story. **

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

We broke apart and I jumped off his lap. Both of our faces were red as tomatoes as we looked to the door and saw everyone standing there. Everyone had smiles on their faces except for Harry who had a mixture of disgust and happiness. I looked to the floor even redder if that is even possible.

"So….. Is there anything you want to tell us about?" Harry asked as he took a seat on the bed. Everyone followed his lead sitting on top of a box of the twin's experiments or the bed next to Harry. Everyone was looking in our direction waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet." I said not looking up.

"Well," Fred says caressing my cheek making me look up into his eyes "I wanted to ask this in a more private situation but, Bella I have had feelings for you ever since I laid my eyes on you in my second year. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I shout throwing my arms around his neck and crashing his lips to mine. He deepened the kiss before pulling away and looking into my eyes smiling down at me.

"Awe" The girls coursed together

"Maybe we should give them some privacy" Molly says while pushing everyone out of the room.

I heard the door close but didn't pay any attention I just kept starting into Fred's beautiful brown eyes. We stayed like that for about ten minutes until I lay back onto the bed. Fred lays beside me and pus his arm around my waist and pulls me close. I put my head onto his chest and put my arm around him.

"Have you really liked me since your second year?" I ask while playing with the end of his shirt.

"Yes, I was always just too afraid to tell you. That you wouldn't feel the same." Fred answers

"Well I felt the same but I was always afraid that you wouldn't like me back cause I'm younger."

"Why'd you think that?"

"Cause I was just your little brother's friend an annoying little girl who just wanted to tag along everywhere you went."

"I could never think that about you" He says while bending down to kiss me.

I deepened the kiss, running my tongue across his bottom lip. He plunged his tongue into my mouth exploring it while rolling on top of me supporting his arms supporting his weight. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his shirt up over his head. Our lungs started burning from the need of oxygen. He pulled back from my mouth and started kissing a trail down my neck. He stopped at one point and bit lightly. I moaned softly as he began sucking on the spot that he bit after a minute of him biting and sucking on the same spot until he pulled back admiring his work.

"Their now I've officially claimed you as mine" He says cheerfully. I giggled and rolled us over so that my head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist holding me tightly to him. I smiled and traced the lines of his abs.

"So what have you guys been doing while I was away?" I asked as he started playing with the ends of my hair.

"Nothing was the same when you left. Everything was boring. Everything just became routine. The only thing that really happened was George finally started dating Katie Bell."

"Awe. Really? I always knew they'd get together!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah they were really oblivious about their feelings for each other." Fred replied.

"Do you want to try some muggle sweets that I brought from the U.S.?"

"Yes! I would love that!" He answers with an excited look in his eyes.

I laugh as I run and grab them out of my trunk and carry them back into Fred's room. I dump the sweets onto the bed as he sits up.

"Okay I've got Oreos, Twizzlers, Pez, Hershey's, Lemon Heads, and Reese's." I explain pointing them out as I say them. Fred gets a happy look in his eyes as he looks and it reminds me of a little kid. "But remember we have to save some for everyone else." He nods then dives straight to the Twizzlers. I grab the Reese's and soon we've devoured most of it and we've both got a sugar high and are bouncing off the walls.

"What is going on in here?!" Molly exclaims as she walks in.

"Nothing we were just eating some really really really good muggle candy! Did you know they made this? It's really good you should try some my favorite are the yellow ones they're really sour!" Fred rushes this out in one breath. Molly was standing there with a dumbfounded look on her face. After she snaps out of it she just shakes her head while walking over to the bed and taking all the candy away the she walks out of the room without saying anything.

"Aw man! I really wanted more! No fair!" I whine. Fred just shrugs then starts bouncing on the bed I laugh and join him.

"This is so much fun!!!" Fred yells out. I giggle and start jumping back and forth from Fred's bed to George's bed. We keep jumping for about half an hour before our sugar highs start to go down. We jump down to the floor then move to sit down on Fred's bed. We lie back in our original position and just talk about nothing and everything until we drift to sleep.

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone again it means a lot! I hope you liked this chapter! In the next one they're probably going to Diagon Alley!**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley and a Sleepover

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Summary: **When Edward left Bella he didn't know something….she is a witch!!! She is Harry's twin sister, and when she gets back to them there is one person in particular she takes comfort in.

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

We awoke in the morning to cold water being poured on top of us. I looked to the door in time to see Harry running out.

"Harry I'm going to kill you!!!" I yell as I sprint after him. I jump over the stair rail and onto his back. He falls to the ground and I straddle his waist to keep him on place. We wrestle for a few minutes till I pin him to the floor. We hear laughing and look up to see the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione standing there laughing at Harry getting beat by a girl.

"Okay, that's enough fun." Molly says while chuckling "Everybody get dressed we've got to go to Diagon Alley if you want your books for school next week"

Harry and I went upstairs playfully pushing each other on the way while everyone else was ushered into the kitchen. After I finished getting ready and morphing my hair to shoulder length and adding electric blue highlights I went down to the kitchen wearing a V-neck electric blue shirt, a leather mini skirt, a black bead necklace, black flower earrings, a electric blue cuff bracelet, and snakeskin electric blue heels. I sat down next to Fred giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love your outfit bells where did you get it?" Hermione asks as I start making my plate.

"I got it at a muggle mall in America. I've a lot more stuff I brought with me if you or Ginny ever want to borrow something" I offered as I started eating.

"I would love that" She exclaimed with a gleeful look on her face.

"I would too!" Ginny says with the same expression as Hermione. I grin at them.

"After breakfast is done I'll help you guys pick something to wear. Okay?" They both nod and right after we finish eating they drag me up into our shared room and we tart rummaging through my trunk. In the end we basically had matching outfits. Hermione had it in red with different accessories and Ginny had it in purple with different accessories.

We walked down stairs and got many compliments. I grabbed onto Fred's hand and dragged him out to the car the ministry sent for us. Everyone squeezed into the cars and we were off to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once we got to the Leaky Cauldron we were surprised by Hagrid waiting for us.

"Hagrid!" I jumped out of the car and into Hagrid's arms.

"Bella! It's so good to have you back! How was your trip?" Hagrid asks before releasing me.

"It was……eventful." I say. He can tell that I don't want to talk about it so he drops the subject. I move next to Fred while the others are greeting Hagrid and he wraps his arm around my waist.

"You look beautiful today." He says kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you" I smile up at him "You're really sweet"

"I try" He jokes. I just laugh and we follow everyone else to the entrance of Diagon Alley where Author opens it.

We head to Gringotts and withdraw the money we need then split up to get the things we need. After we've all gotten the robes or anything else we need we meet up at Flourish and Blotts to get the school books. Outside of the store we run into Malfoy.

"Oh look, the missing pot twin has come back from her trip" he sneers.

"What do you want you lousy git" I glare at him

"I want you to move" he spats then shoves past us

"Well he's in a pleasant mood isn't he?" I say sarcastically. They laugh and we continue into the store. We get the books we need then head back to the leaky cauldron where we have lunch say bye to Hagrid then head back to the Burrow.

When we get to the burrow we sit all go to put our purchases away in our trunks then spread out to do whatever we want. Fred and I decide to go to a nearby pond and sit underneath a tree and talk for hours until we're called into dinner. After the mindless chatter of dinner all us teens decided to have a sleepover in the living room. While the adults get the furniture out of the way we go and change into our pjs. We gather in the living room after everyone has changed and decide to play I never. Once we get the glasses and the butter beer we start.

"I have never had sex" I start. The only person to drink was Hermione. We all turn to look at her and she turns as red as a cherry.

"That summer at Victor Krum's house things got carried away. But I've regretted it ever since" she explains. I look at Ron and he looks really jealous. I've really got to make a plan to get those two together. Along with Ginny and Harry they are so oblivious. Anyone could tell they are in love.

"I've never gone skinny dipping" Harry says. Everyone except for Ginny drinks.

The game goes on like this until we all finish our butter beer and then we all pass out everyone tangled up together. We are going to be so sore tomorrow.

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed or added this story as anything! In this story Ginny is going into 5****th**** year, Bella, Harry, Hermione, and Ron are going into 6****th****, and Fred and George are going into 7****th****. Fred and George didn't drop out in their 6****th**** year like in the books. Bella is also a ****Metamorphmagus**** Sorry if you were confused. Any outfits I mention in the story will be on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Hogwarts!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Summary: **When Edward left Bella he didn't know something….she is a witch!!! She is Harry's twin sister, and when she gets back to them there is one person in particular she takes comfort in.

**A/N: Hey I'm gonna skip to where they are in the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. I would like to thank ****xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx**** and ****FredsForeverFanGirl for their advice and ideas! If anyone else has any I'd be happy to hear them I also wouldn't mind having a co-writer if anyone is interested!**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Finally! I'm home. I'm sitting next in the Great Hall between Fred and George, Ginny is on the other side of George and Harry, Hermione, and Ron are sitting across from us with some of our other friends. Dumbledore stood up and everyone in the hall immediately went silent.

"First off I would like to welcome Ms. Isabella Potter back to Hogwarts from her trip to the U.S. to study muggles." He smiled as I stood up and waved and everybody except the Slytherins cheered. I smiled huge as I sat back down and Dumbledore got everyone's attention again.

"Alright. Now I have some people to introduce. I have invited them to protect the Potter's and the rest of the school since we're in this dangerous time. I'd like you to welcome the Cullens!" All seven Cullens walked in along with another blonde vampire that looked like she was glued to Edward's arm.

I froze in my seat while Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron got murderous looks on their faces and started glaring at the Cullens. This should be interesting.

**JPOV**

Seconds after we walked into the Great Hall I felt blinding fury being thrown towards my family and I and I looked over to where it was coming from and saw four red heads, a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with a lightning scar glaring our way. Amongst them was a girl who looked like Bella except she had pitch black hair and green eyes. Oh my gosh! It is Bella!

**CullensPOV**

Jasper looked towards a group of people. We looked in the same direction and saw…….. BELLA?!

**BPOV**

I felt eight pairs of eyes on me throughout the rest of dinner and after the feast Dumbledore called Harry and I into his office. When we got there Professor McGonagall opened the door. When we walked in all the Professors and all the Cullens were standing around.

"You needed us?" Harry asked tensely after seeing the Cullens

"Yes, Please sit down we need to talk about Bella's trip and how this whole protection thing is going to work" He said while we sat down.

I sighed and just extracted the memories of my whole trip from my head. Dumbledore put them in a vial and said he would with them later on.

"Okay the Cullens are going to be around the school one Carlisle is going to be working in the Hospital Wing while Esme is going to be teaching Muggle studies. The 'teens' are going to be in each of your classes and in your house." Dumbledore explained. We both nodded reluctantly. I could feel the Cullen's eyes watching me.

"Okay can we leave now?" I asked.

"Yes, you may leave. Thank you for coming" He says.

We walk out with the Cullens following us. We find our friends waiting for us at the bottom of the staircase. I smile and jump into Fred's arms and give him a peck on the lips. He smiles at me and releases me keeping an arm around my waist. We hear a throat clear and we all look over to see the Cullens who we completely forgot about.

"May we help you?" I ask coldly.

"Oh Bella we've missed you so much!" Alice exclaims as she throws her arms around me. I tense up.

"Let. Go. Of. Me!" I say stiffly. She lets go of me and looks hurt. It pains me but she deserves it. They all do they left me!

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Emmett asks. I glare at him and he flinches.

"They know who you are." I say

"But we don't know who they are" Carlisle says

"Fine. This is Hermione, Ginny, Ron, George, my twin brother Harry, and my Boyfriend Fred." I say pointing to them as I say their name. Edward looks hurt that I have a boyfriend. "Who is that?" I say nodding to the blonde vampire that is clinging to Edward again.

"My name is Tanya. You must be Bella. It's nice to meet you" She says with an obviously fake smile.

"I'm sure it is" I reply "We should go before Filch comes and gives us detention for being out of bed" I say to the others turning my back on the Cullens and Tanya.

"Wait!" Edward calls as we turn and walk away. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asks looking hurt. Anger boils inside of me and something snaps.

"Because you bastard! You left me on the day I was planning o telling you! You left me in the middle of the damn woods because you just saw me as a pathetic fucking human! You only paid attention to me because you couldn't read my mind! On my birthday you just wanted an excuse to leave so you used Jasper! That was not his fault! He was feeling not only his own bloodlust that day but everyone else's too! I am so lucky that you left me because I realized that I was believing in the lie that was made up for a stupid trip! I realized that I was tricking myself! But I'm happy now because I am back with the people who really love me and the man that I love and that loves me for the real me! I am nothing like the girl you knew back in forks! I am not a klutzy, shy, awkward teenager that doesn't know how to make decisions for herself! So if you think I'm going to be falling in love with you again you're pitifully mistake! I am with someone I love and would give my life up for and that isn't going to change!" I yell all this in their faces then spin and walk away still fuming.

Everyone catches up to me and Fred puts his arm around my waist as we walk up to the Gryffindor Common room and I am mostly calm by the time we get there. I kiss him quickly and we say goodnight then head up to our separate dormitories and I shower and brush my teeth before laying in my four poster bed and fall into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it was so long! I've had school and was a little stuck on trying to think what to write. I hope you liked the chapter!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jasper

**AN: HEYY! I'm sorry it's been a while. I hope you like this chapter(:**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**Summary:**When Edward left Bella he didn't know something….she is a witch! She is Harry's twin sister, and when she gets back to them there is one person in particular she takes comfort in.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Sitting in my first DADA class of the day I can feel eyes burning into the back of my head. I look around the room only to meet the eyes of Jasper. I send him a small smile cause he hasn't done anything to me. I forgave him for the birthday incident the moment it happened! I mean come on he was feeling the bloodlust of the whole family _plus_ his! Anywho he looks kind of shocked but returns the smile. I turn my attention back to Snape and his lecture on good and evil. A few minutes later a wad of paper hits the side of my head! I turn to glare at the person who did it and see Pansy Parkinson giggling with the rest of her stupid friends. I feel my temper start to rise, bubbling within me. I try to calm myself down and turn back to the front a few seconds later I feel three more wads hit the back of my head and I lose it!

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!" I yell as I turn to face her.

She puts on a fake innocent look "Whatever do you mean Bella?" she asks in a sickly sweet voice tat makes me wanna puke.

"You know bloody damn well what I mean! You and your stupid friends are being immature little kids throwing paper wads at my head!" I respond.

She stands and pulls out her wand. I can tell we've got the whole classes attention as I pull mine out too. We're standing in the middle of the class shooting jinxes and spells at each other till this wave of calm washes over us. I turn and glare at Jasper who is smirking at me while standing next to a glaring Snape.

"50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin! And detentions for 2 weeks!" Snape says in a dangerously calm voice. "Everybody back to your seats! Nothing more to see!"

I sit in my seat fuming until the end of class. When the end bell rings I storm out of the class not waiting for anybody. A cold hand grabs my elbow and I spin around to see Jasper.

"Bella I just wanted to apologize for what happened on your birthday" Jasper says apologetically. "I shouldn-"

I cut him off before he could finish "I forgave you the moment it happened Jasper, Don't worry about it"

"Are you sure?" He asks eyes full of hope.

"Yeah" I say with a small smile "Friends?" I ask holding my arms out for a hug.

A smile lights up his whole face as he picks me up in a hug spinning me around in a circle "Of course!"

I giggle as I regain my balance and we start walking to dinner catching up on everything. As we walk into the great hall everybody turns and stares. We ignore them and go sit with my friends.

I take Fred's hand as I sit next to him.

"Guys, This is Jasper. Jasper this is my twin brother Harry, My boyfriend Fred, and my friends Ginny, Hermione, George, Ron, and Neville." I smile as I introduce them all. They smile and welcome Jasper to our group picking up the hint that I've forgiven him. I feel the stares of the other Cullen's. I turn and see them looking at me with hope and glare at them. I already explained to Jasper he was the only one forgiven right now, he can explain it to the rest of them.

* * *

**JPOV**

I'm surprised at how easily Bella's friends welcomed me into their group. We all have some things in common and I'm happy that they are comfortable around me. At the end of dinner Bella gives me a hug goodnight and heads off to the Gryffindor tower with her friends.

As soon as she is out of the hall my family rushes up to me for an explanation.

"When the hell did you get back on Bella's good side?" Alice screeches at me as the others look at me agreeing with the question she asked.

"Since after DADA class. I went up afterward to apologize and she said she forgave me when it happened cause she understands that I was feeling _all_ of our bloodlusts, not just mine." I say shrugging.

"Well then why was she glaring at the rest of us?" Emmett asks.

"Because I'm the only one she forgave. And the more you bother her the more she'll get angry at you so I suggest leaving her alone." I respond.

The rest of the family seems upset by this but agrees to it. We talk more until we all decide to go our separate ways for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I know it's probably not the best but I hope it was okay. I want to thank my best friend Colleen for helping me with this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted to this story!(:**


	6. Author's Note

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been way too long since I've updated, but I really need some suggestions on what to do in the upcoming chapters because I'm honestly completely lost! Any help would be great! Love you guys!**


End file.
